Niezwykłe życie sióstr Evans
by Zaczarowana
Summary: Petunia Evans jako czarownica! Tekst powstał przy okazji GWF na forum Mirriel


**Disclaimer:** Postacie i miejsca należą do J.K. Rowling

**Autor:** Zaczarowana

**Tytuł:** Niezwykłe życie sióstr Evans

**Liczba słów:** 11 521

**Beta: miśqa** dziękuję!

**A/N:** Tekst powstał w ramach Gwiazdkowej Wymiany Fikowej na forum Mirriel, do życzenia _maximilienne_: Co by było gdyby Petunia jednak dostała list z Hogwartu? Czy byłaby wtedy inną osobą? W jakim byłaby domu, jak wyglądałyby jej relacje z Lily, po której stronie stanęłaby w Pierwszej Wojnie?

Należy wspomnieć, że za względu na treść życzenia, Petunia jest tutaj niekanoniczna. Wszelkie komentarze mile widziane.

* * *

Niezwykłe życie sióstr Evans

* * *

_31 sierpnia 1969_

Jedenastoletnia Petunia Evans siedziała w swoim pokoju, który bez towarzystwa jej siostry wydawał się pusty. Z reguły spędzały każdą chwilę razem. Tak było od zawsze aż do tych wakacji. Dla Petunii nie miało znaczenia, że Lily siedzi w drugim pokoju, skoro nie było jej tutaj. Smuciło ją, że niewiele może na to poradzić. Obok jej łóżka stał duży kufer, dotąd spakowany tylko w połowie. Nie miała ochoty dalej się pakować, mimo że właśnie to powinna robić. Jej myśli zajmowało zupełnie coś innego. Odruchowo gładziła pióra swojej jasnobrązowej sowy Ateny, która siedziała na jej ramieniu i pohukiwała cicho, na swój sposób próbując ją pocieszyć.

Nie chciała jechać do Hogwartu bez Lily. Do tej pory zawsze były nierozłączne — gdzie była jedna, tam i druga. A teraz, po raz pierwszy w życiu to miało się zmienić i ani trochę jej się to nie podobało. Bała się, że kiedy przyjedzie w grudniu, na przerwę świąteczną, już nie będzie w stanie odzyskać jej zaufania. Największą przykrość sprawiał jej fakt, że Lilka unika jej od dnia, w którym Petunia dowiedziała się, że jest czarownicą.

Już następnego dnia miała zacząć naukę w Hogwarcie, ale nie chciała tam jechać, zanim ponownie nie dogada się z siostrą. Zamierzała podjąć jeszcze jedną próbę, ale nie wiedziała co i jak powinna jej powiedzieć, żeby to cokolwiek zmieniło. Cieszyłaby się, gdyby potrafiła znaleźć jakiś argument, który przekonałby Lily, że nic się nie zmieniło. Nie umiała tego zrobić i to właśnie ją martwiło, bo nie chciała pozwolić, by tak wyglądały ich relacje.

Siedząc na łóżku, zastanawiała się nad zmianami, które zaszły w jej życiu w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Najgorsze było oczywiście to, że oddaliły się od siebie z Lily. Do tej pory wydawało się to niemożliwe. Przecież były nierozłączne! A jednak znalazło się coś, co je poróżniło: magia. Gdyby tylko zależało to od Petunii, z chęcią by się jej pozbyła, byle tylko dalej dogadywać się z Lily tak dobrze, jak kiedyś. Lily zazdrościła jej bycia czarownicą, a Petunia w pełni to rozumiała. Na jej miejscu też pewnie byłaby zazdrosna.

Wszystko zaczęło się sypać na początku lipca, kiedy w domu państwa Evans pojawiła się kobieta, która przedstawiła się jako Minerwa McGonagall i stwierdziła, że jest profesorką w szkole magii i przy wszystkich domownikach oznajmiła, że Petunia jest czarownicą. Wywołało to spore zaskoczenie wśród członków rodziny, na czele z samą Petunią. Dziewczynka dostała list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, wraz z biletem na pociąg i listą rzeczy, które należało ze sobą zabrać. Kobieta wyjaśniła jej też, w jaki sposób dostać się do miejsca, gdzie te wszystkie rzeczy można kupić. Najgorsze było to, że list dostała tylko ona. Lily, która najwyraźniej też na niego czekała, rozpłakała się i oznajmiła, że ona też chce iść do tej szkoły, co niestety okazało się niemożliwe. Profesor McGonagall poinformowała Lily, że każde magiczne dziecko otrzymuje list mając jedenaście lat, co trochę ją uspokoiło. Później wyjaśniła Petunii, w jaki sposób trafić na peron 9 i ¾, na dworcu King's Cross, z którego pociąg miał zabrać ją do Hogwartu i zaproponowała, że może pokazać ulicę Pokątną całej rodzinie, ale Lily stwierdziła, że nie ma ochoty tam jechać, więc ostatecznie zabrała tylko Petunię i pomogła jej zrobić zakupy. Dziewczynka była bardzo rozbawiona, kiedy okazało się, że dorosła czarownica nie do końca radzi sobie z korzystaniem ze środków transportu publicznego, pomimo że sprawiała wrażenie świadomej, gdzie powinna dotrzeć. Jedenastolatka była dumna, że może pomóc czarownicy w orientacji, bo rodzice nauczyli ją jak poruszać się po Londynie. Po powrocie do domu Tunia, jak zawsze chciała opowiedzieć o wszystkim Lily, ale tamta uciekła i nie odzywała się do niej do końca dnia. Od tego czasu ich rozmowy ograniczyły się do koniecznego minimum, co sprawiało Petunii dużą przykrość, ale jej próby złapania kontaktu z młodszą dziewczynką nie przynosiły żadnego skutku. Ona jednak się nie poddawała i nadal próbowała.

Petunia nie mogła się doczekać podróży i tego, co miało ją czekać w nowym świecie, który dopiero poznawała, ale chciałaby móc zrobić to razem z Lily. Po dłuższej chwili namysłu postanowiła, że spróbuje jeszcze raz porozmawiać z młodszą siostrą i postara się jakoś wyjaśnić jej, że nawet magia ich nie poróżni. Miała nikłą nadzieję, że jakoś uda im się dogadać. Podjąwszy decyzję, wstała z łóżka. Czując gwałtowny ruch, Atena odfrunęła z jej ramienia. Gdy ptak siedział na przymocowanej blisko okna żerdzi, wyszła na korytarz i skierowała się do sąsiedniego pokoju. Weszła, nie pukając, bo nigdy dotąd tego nie robiła i jakoś głupio się czuła na myśl, że miałaby to teraz zmienić. Lily siedziała na łóżku, bokiem do drzwi i przytulała swojego ulubionego misia. Gęste rude włosy zasłaniały jej twarz, więc Petunia nie widziała, że płacze.

— Cześć Lilka — odezwała się cicho, a wzrok jej młodszej siostry natychmiast się na niej skupił. Od razu zauważyła, że Lily płacze. Szybko podeszła i usiadła obok niej, kładąc dłoń na jej plecach i przyciągnęła ją do siebie.

— Nie chcę, żebyś tam jechała, Tuniu. Będę za tobą bardzo tęskniła. — Dziewczynka przytuliła się do niej.

— Wolałabym jechać tam z tobą, przecież wiesz. I może kiedyś tak się stanie, Lily — powiedziała cicho, starając się w jakiś sposób pocieszyć siostrę. Była pewna, że jej się udało, bo kiedy Lily spojrzała na nią, na jej twarzy pojawiła się nadzieja.

— Naprawdę tak myślisz?

— Naprawdę — odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, po czym zamilkła, bo nagle coś wpadło jej do głowy. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Jak mogło jej to wcześniej umknąć? — Tak myślę, ponieważ tobie też zdarzają się te dziwne wypadki, które pani McGonagall określiła jako magię. Pamiętasz, jak po moim powrocie do domu z zakupów na Pokątnej byłaś zła? Wszystkie talerze się roztrzaskały. — Lily powoli skinęła głową, a na jej twarzy pojawił się niepewny uśmiech. — I później, jak się uspokoiłaś, znowu były całe?

— Więc myślisz, że to była magia? — zapytała, z rosnącą nadzieją. A Petunia przytaknęła z entuzjazmem.

— Skoro w moim przypadku, okazało się, że te wszystkie wydarzenia są związane z magią, to pewnie w twoim jest tak samo? Różnica jest tylko taka, że ja mam jedenaście lat, a ty dziewięć. Musisz poczekać do jedenastych urodzin, żeby dostać swój list. Tak powiedziała profesor McGonagall. Pamiętasz? — Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do młodszej siostry, widząc jeszcze większą nadzieję i niecierpliwość na jej twarzy. — Nie mogę ci obiecać, że też dostaniesz list, ale może po prostu trzeba poczekać, żeby się przekonać, czy ta teoria ma sens. To chyba dobry pomysł, co? — Lily z namysłem pokiwała głową. — Jutro pojadę do Hogwartu, ale obiecuję, że wszystko będzie tak jak teraz. Będę do ciebie pisała przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, zgoda?

— Zgoda. — Lily obdarzyła ją promiennym uśmiechem i otarła łzy. — I przyjedziesz na święta, tak?

— Oczywiście, że przyjadę na święta. Po co mam zostawać w Hogwarcie, skoro ty i rodzice będziecie tutaj? To co? Pomożesz mi się spakować? — Wstała i wyciągnęła rękę, a Lily bez wahania ją przyjęła i ruszyły razem do pokoju Petunii.

Pakując swoje rzeczy z pomocą Lilki, Petunia pomyślała, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Pogodziły się i zdawało się, że magia nie będzie przeszkodą w ich relacji; była bardzo zadowolona. I to było w tamtym momencie dla niej najważniejsze, reszta się nie liczyła. Po skończeniu pakowania dziewczynki siedziały w pokoju Tunii jeszcze przez kilka godzin i rozmawiały, starając się nadrobić zaległości minionych tygodni, dopóki nie zasnęły na jej łóżku. Następnego ranka obudziła je pani Evans. Kobietę bardzo cieszył fakt, że jej córkom na powrót udało się dogadać.

— Pobudka, dziewczęta — powiedziała głośno, potrząsając ramionami córek.

— Mamo, jest dopiero ósma — zaczęła marudzić Petunia, kiedy zerknęła na zegarek na szafce nocnej. Lily również otworzyła oczy i podobnie jak Petunia, nie była zbytnio zadowolona z pobudki.

— No właśnie, Tuniu. Już ósma, a ty nie jesteś gotowa do wyjazdu. Wyprasowałam ci koszulę. Myślę, że możesz założyć od razu mundurek.

— Ale mamo, przecież chyba nie musimy się aż tak spieszyć? — nie poddawały się siostry Evans.

— Za piętnaście minut chcę widzieć was na dole — ucięła temat pani Evans, po czym dodała rozbawionym głosem: — Lepiej dla was, żebyście były gotowe, bo inaczej razem z tatą wrzucimy was do samochodu w piżamach. — Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, widząc, że ten argument odpowiednio podziałał na wyobraźnię dziewczynek. — Jeżeli chcesz dotrzeć na dworzec King's Cross przed jedenastą, to niedługo będziemy musieli wyjechać. Pociąg do Hogwartu nie będzie na ciebie czekał — oznajmiła, z uśmiechem obserwując, jak w mgnieniu oka zmienia się wyraz twarzy jej córek, a niezadowolenie ustępuje miejsca podekscytowaniu.

_22 grudnia 1969_

Petunia ー pierwszoroczna Gryfonka ー siedziała z przyjaciółmi w jednym z przedziałów ekspresu Hogwart-Londyn, który wjeżdżał właśnie na dworzec King's Cross. Większość uczniów wracała do domów na przerwę świąteczną, tylko nieliczni zdecydowali się zostać w szkole, głównie osoby z najstarszych roczników, przygotowujące się do egzaminów. Petunia jeszcze długo miała nie przejmować się SUM-ami i OWUTEM-ami, mogła więc bez wyrzutów sumienia cieszyć się z możliwości spędzenia świąt z rodziną. Cieszyła się, z tego faktu i korzystała z możliwości spędzenia świąt z rodziną.

Nie mogła doczekać się zobaczenia młodszej siostry i rodziców. Była bardzo ciekawa, co zrobi Lily, kiedy poczęstuje ją słodyczami czarodziejów, kupionymi niedawno w Hogsmeade dzięki uprzejmości jednej ze starszych Gryfonek. Miała zrobionych mnóstwo ruchomych zdjęć, które chciała im pokazać. Z pomocą innej koleżanki, która znała się na eliksirach, udało jej się przygotować odpowiedni eliksir, by zachować ruch na zdjęciach. Było wiele rzeczy, które chciała opowiedzieć rodzinie, bo nie było szans wspomnieć o tym wszystkim w listach. W szkole magii i czarodziejstwa ciągle się coś działo i blondynka czasem sama nie nadążała za wydarzeniami, ale miała nadzieję, że nie będą mieli jej za złe, jeżeli coś pominie. Prowadziła co prawda pamiętnik, ale przecież nie pokaże go rodzicom. Może pozwoli go przeczytać Lily, bo przed nią nie miała tajemnic.

W jej kufrze znajdowały się wszystkie wypracowania napisane w minionym semestrze, z zapisanymi na nich ocenami — oczywiście najlepszymi. Nauka tych wszystkich nowych rzeczy sprawiała jej radość. Jednak największą satysfakcję odczuwała, widząc kwaśne miny jej czystokrwistych rówieśników, kiedy okazywało się, że uczy się lepiej niż oni. Ona — dziewczynka mugolskiego pochodzenia, gorsza na starcie, bo nie miała styczności z magią. Nie było nic dziwnego, że chciała się pochwalić rodzicom dobrymi ocenami. Co innego, gdyby jej oceny były złe — wtedy oczywiście nic by nie mówiła. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że rodzice i tak pewnie dowiedzieliby się o tym od opiekunki jej domu, ale na szczęście nie musiała się tym martwić. Zanotowała w pamięci, że powinna poprosić w ciągu najbliższych dni, żeby wybrali się na ulicę Pokątną. Petunia ostatnio zorientowała się, że jej zapasy atramentu i pergaminu są na wyczerpaniu i powinna je uzupełnić. Starsi koledzy poinformowali ją o możliwości robienia zakupów wysyłkowo i pewnie skorzystałaby z tej opcji, gdyby nie fakt, że nie miała przy sobie już ani knuta, bo ostatnie drobne wydała na prezenty dla rodziców i siostry, ale nie żałowała.

Petunia naprawdę bardzo chciała móc już porozmawiać z Lilką twarzą w twarz. Pisanie listów to niestety nie to samo. Była również ciekawa, kiedy będzie mogła poznać jej tajemniczego przyjaciela, Seva, o którym Lilka bardzo często wspominała w listach. Jej siostra upierała się, że chłopiec też jest czarodziejem. Petunia nie była pewna, czy ma w to wierzyć, ale uznała, że nie ma po co zaprzątać sobie tym głowy, bo niebawem będzie miała szansę się upewnić. Chociaż prawdę mówiąc, jeżeli miałaby sugerować się jego imieniem, to faktycznie mogło w tym coś być; to nie było zwyczajne imię, które mógłby wymyślić ktoś niemagiczny. Petunia już zdążyła się przyzwyczaić, że większość imion czarodziejów i czarownic może wydawać się początkowo dziwaczna i nietypowa, zwłaszcza dla osoby, która nie miała okazji wychowywać się w ich społeczeństwie. Oczywiście nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie sprawdziła tego imienia w bibliotecznym herbarzu, który aktualizował się co trzy miesiące. Imię Severus było popularne w rodzie Prince. Ostatnia w rodzie kobieta miała na imię Eileen. Wyszła za mąż za mugola, Tobiasza Snape'a. Ich jedyny syn miał na imię Severus. Przyjaciel Lilki nazywał się Severus Snape, więc teoretycznie mogło chodzić o niego. Petunia była ciekawa, czy zdobyte informacje są poprawne. Będzie musiała osobiście zapytać o to chłopca, o ile będzie chciał z nią w ogóle rozmawiać.

Pociąg wreszcie wjechał na stację i zwolnił, by po chwili się zatrzymać. Siedzący w przedziale uczniowie zaczęli zdejmować swoje kufry i klatki dla zwierząt z półek nad głowami. Petunia również zdjęła swój bagaż i cierpliwie czekała, aż będzie mogła wyjść z pociągu. Z roztargnieniem obiecała przyjaciołom, że napisze do nich w święta. Po kilku długich minutach udało jej się wydostać na peron. Rozejrzała się i zrobiło jej się przykro, gdy nie zauważyła rodziców ani Lilki. Nie wiedziała, co ma teraz zrobić. Przecież chyba nie zostawiliby jej tutaj, prawda? Z ponurych rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos jednego z prefektów jej domu, jeśli się nie myliła, miał na imię Mercury.

— Evans, a ty dlaczego stoisz tutaj jak spetryfikowana, zamiast kierować się w stronę przejścia na mugolską część dworca? — zapytał wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak w granatowym swetrze, do którego wciąż jeszcze przypięta była plakietka prefekta. — Chyba nie sądziłaś, że twoja rodzina będzie czekała na ciebie po tej stronie, skoro są niemagiczni?

Zarumieniła się mocno, słysząc jego uwagę i spuściła wzrok, bo tak właśnie myślała. Nie powiedziała jednak ani słowa, czując się bardzo głupio. Spojrzała w górę, gdy Mercury położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

— No już, przepraszam. Nie chciałem być złośliwy. Takie szczegóły lubią wylatywać z głowy. Łatwo zapomnieć, że reszta rodziny jest niemagiczna, kiedy jest się częścią czarodziejskiego świata. Na pierwszym roku kręciłem się tutaj prawie godzinę, zanim zrozumiałem, że może ojciec czeka w mugolskiej części dworca, bo tutaj nie może wejść. — Prefekt uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco. — Chodź, pomogę ci z kufrem, a potem poszukamy twoich rodziców, jeżeli chcesz. Mój ojciec pewnie też gdzieś się tam kręci. Przy okazji, jestem Mercury.

— Wiem — odpowiedziała odruchowo. Uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem, widząc jego zaskoczenie i wytłumaczyła. — Uznałam, że warto wiedzieć cokolwiek o prefektach, bo to osoby, które kiedyś mogą się liczyć.

— Bystra dziewczynka z ciebie…

— Petunia.

— Petunia. Hm, ładne imię. Chodźmy, twoja rodzina pewnie nie może się doczekać, aż cię zobaczą po tych kilku miesiącach.

Podniesiona na duchu posłusznie ruszyła za prefektem. Uśmiechnęła się, przechodząc przez ukryte przejście. Natychmiast wypatrzyła swoich rodziców i Lily, która już biegła w jej stronę z głośnym okrzykiem. Podziękowała starszemu Gryfonowi za pomoc i pomachała mu, kiedy odchodził razem ze swoim ojcem. Odmachał, a później odwrócił się i poszedł w swoją stronę. Tuż po tym prawie została zmiażdżona w mocnym uścisku młodszej siostry, a potem rodziców. Zapakowali do bagażnika kufer i klatkę Ateny (poprzedniego wieczoru wypuściła sowę i ptak pewnie jest już w jej pokoju), na wózek i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z dworca. Następną godzinę spędzili w samochodzie, rozmawiając o wszystkim, co przyszło im na myśl.

— Zanim wrócę do szkoły, będziemy musieli zajrzeć na Pokątną, bo kończy mi się zapas pergaminu i atrament — oznajmiła Petunia, kiedy odjeżdżali z parkingu przy dworcu.

— Przypuszczam, że powinniśmy zacząć wysyłać ci kieszonkowe przynajmniej raz w miesiącu, żebyś miała drobne na swoje wydatki — uznała pani Evans, zaraz jednak dodała ponuro: — Przecież funty do niczego ci się nie przydadzą w czarodziejskim świecie. Zastanawiam się, co zrobimy z odkładanymi dla ciebie na konto bankowe pieniędzmi , skoro tobie w przyszłości bardziej przydadzą się galeony.

— Jak będziemy w najbliższym czasie na Pokątnej, to mogłabym zapytać w banku Gringotta, czy możliwa jest wymiana pieniędzy wysyłkowo. Przecież i tak będziemy musieli tam zajrzeć. — powiedziała z namysłem Petunia.

Pani Evans uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z zaradności córki i kiwnęła głową.

— To bardzo dobry pomysł, Tuniu — pochwaliła ją. — Jeżeli to będzie możliwe, to przeniesiemy tam zaoszczędzone dla ciebie pieniądze.

— Możemy pojechać na tę ulicę od razu, jeżeli powiesz mi gdzie jej szukać — dodał z uśmiechem pan Evans. — Zajrzymy tylko do najbliższego oddziału banku i wypłacę część funtów, które dla ciebie odłożyliśmy, a potem wymienisz je na Pokątnej, by kupić potrzebne rzeczy.

— Trzeba przejść przez pub Dziurawy Kocioł, na Charing Cross Road — odpowiedziała. Teraz zrozumiała, dlaczego profesor McGonagall nalegała na dostanie się tam bez używania magii, bo mogła wyjaśnić rodzicom jej położenie.

Pan Evans zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad usłyszaną informacją. Coś mu się nie zgadzało.

— Często przejeżdżam przez Charing Cross Road, kiedy jestem w Londynie i nigdy nie widziałem tam miejsca o takiej nazwie — stwierdził z namysłem, skręcając w jedną z przecznic.

Petunia zaśmiała się cicho i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do młodszej siostry.

— Bo pub jest ukryty przed osobami, które nie znają magii, tato — wytłumaczyła mu, tak jakby to on był dzieckiem. — Znajduje się po prawej stronie ulicy, mniej-więcej w jej połowie. — Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. — Przypuszczam, że ty widzisz tam coś innego. Może jakiś opuszczony budynek albo przerwę w zabudowaniach lub coś podobnego.

— W miejscu, które opisujesz, faktycznie jest pewien opuszczony sklep. Nie pamiętam, żeby ten budynek był kiedykolwiek czynny, ale nikt nie potrafił mi powiedzieć dlaczego. Teraz wszystko jasne — zauważył, uśmiechając się ze zrozumieniem. Raptem przyszło mu coś do głowy. — Więc w Londynie muszą być też inne czarodziejskie miejsca, prawda?

Petunia niepewnie skinęła głową, co zauważył we wstecznym lusterku. To było prawdopodobne. Zresztą jej tato musiał mówić o jakimś konkretnym miejscu, o którym nie wiedziała. Znała tylko położenie ulicy Pokątnej, ale rzucona mimochodem uwaga znacznie rozbudziła jej ciekawość. Chciała wiedzieć wszystko o magicznym świecie. Postanowiła, że po świętach spróbuje poszukać w szkolnej bibliotece jakichś map magicznego Londynu lub, jeżeli dopisze jej szczęście, to może nawet magicznej Anglii; już cieszyła się na te poszukiwania. Zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle istnieją takie mapy. Doszła do wniosku, że po powrocie do Hogwartu będzie musiała zapytać o to panią Pince, bo jeżeli ona nie będzie wiedziała, to kto?

— Ale fajnie, zobaczę ulicę Pokątną — ucieszyła się Lily, która podobnie jak jej starsza siostra była niesamowicie ciekawa czarodziejskiego świata. — Bo będę mogła tam pójść razem z Tunią, prawda? — zapytała, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że nikt wcześniej o tym nie wspomniał. Rozpromieniła się, gdy usłyszała pozwolenie rodziców.

— Oczywiście, że tak skarbie. Petunio, będziesz miała ją na oku, prawda?

— Jasne, że tak, mamo.

Lily była zachwycona swoją pierwszą wizytą na Pokątnej i rozglądała się wokoło, chcąc zobaczyć wszystko. Petunia wcale jej się nie dziwiła. Pamiętała, że podczas swojej pierwszej wizyty, niecałe pół roku temu, zachowywała się dokładnie tak samo i również była wszystkiego ciekawa. Musiała przyznać, że ulica wyglądała jeszcze bardziej magicznie: otulona śniegiem, ze świeczkami i innymi świątecznymi ozdobami w witrynach. Pomimo że ludzie spieszyli w różne strony, załatwiając ostatnie sprawunki przed świętami, odnosiła wrażenie, że czas znacząco zwolnił bieg. Wyciągnęła spod płaszcza swój aparat i zrobiła kilka zdjęć. W kufrze miała jeszcze jedną fiolkę eliksiru do zdjęć, więc będzie mogła je wywołać. O ile uda jej się zrobić ciemnię w którymś pomieszczeniu.

Pociągnęła Lily w stronę banku Gringotta, gdzie całkiem szybko zdołała wymienić otrzymane od ojca funty na galeony i mogła zacząć robić zakupy. Udało jej się też porozmawiać z jednym z goblinów, który przedstawił się jako Gryfek i dowiedzieć, że wymiana waluty w taki sposób jest jak najbardziej możliwa. Postanowiła, że to Gryfek będzie opiekował się jej kontem. Goblin wydawał się zadowolony z jej decyzji, choć Petunia nie wiedziała dlaczego. Przedstawiciel banku był nawet na tyle uprzejmy, że poinformował ją o możliwości połączenia jej kont w magicznym i mugolskim świecie, by wymienić od razu całość zgromadzonych funduszy, o ile zna na nie namiary. Nie znała. Pomyślała, że może to i dobrze, bo gdyby wiedziała, jak dużą sumę zdążyli zgromadzić dla niej rodzice, to mogłoby ją to kusić, żeby ją wydawać, a zdawała sobie sprawę, że w przyszłości oszczędności mogą być jej potrzebne bardziej, zanim znajdzie pracę po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Korzystając z okazji, poprosiła goblina również, by założył konto dla Lily. Przyda jej się, gdy już dostanie swój list z Hogwartu.

Same zakupy nie zajęły jej wiele czasu, bo wiedziała już, gdzie powinna szukać konkretnych rzeczy i nie musiała błąkać się pomiędzy sklepami; poza tym nie miała za wiele do kupienia. Kiedy miała już wszystko, czego potrzebowała, postanowiła zajrzeć jeszcze do księgarni Esy Floresy i kupić sobie jakąś książkę. Poza tym chciała pokazać siostrze, jak wygląda praktyczna strona magii. A gdzie będzie miała lepszą okazję to zobaczyć niż tam? Oczywiście w Hogwarcie, ale na to Lilka będzie musiała jeszcze trochę poczekać. Weszły do środka, a Lily przyglądała się z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak książki przemieszczały się w różnych kierunkach: jedne wpadały ludziom do rąk, inne odlatywały na odpowiednie miejsca na półkach. Petunia uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona, że udało jej się sprawić Lily radość.

Gdy wsiadły z powrotem do samochodu, Petunia poinformowała rodziców, co udało jej się załatwić. Cieszyli się z jej mądrej decyzji. Do domu wrócili dopiero późnym wieczorem i dziewczęta od razu poszły spać. Petunia nawet nie kłopotała się rozpakowywaniem kufra, bo za kilka dni od nowa musiałaby go pakować. Zanim wskoczyła do łóżka, przebrała się tylko w piżamę.

_27 grudnia 1969_

Dwa dni po Bożym Narodzeniu Lily zasugerowała, że mogłyby pójść dzisiaj na chwilę, na zewnątrz. Petunia szybko zorientowała się, że coś musi się za tym kryć i bez słowa zaczęła wkładać swoje buty i płaszcz. Poinformowała rodziców, że razem z Lily będą na pobliskim placu zabaw i ruszyła za nią w wyznaczonym kierunku. Kiedy znajdowały się już blisko, zauważyła, że w pobliżu huśtawek stoi jakiś chłopiec i wydaje się na kogoś czekać. Domyśliła się, że to musi być często wspominany przez jej siostrę przyjaciel, kiedy Lily bez wahania ruszyła w jego kierunku. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Pierwszym, co rzuciło jej się w oczy, to fakt, że jego płaszcz był na niego zdecydowanie za duży i zbyt cienki jak na tę porę roku. Oceniła, że chłopiec był dość wysoki, jak na dziewięciolatka. Miał czarne włosy i ciemne oczy, co mocno kontrastowało z jego jasną cerą.

Blondynka zauważyła, że uśmiechnął się lekko na widok Lily, ale jego uśmiech przygasł, gdy spojrzał na nią. Wyglądał na niepewnego jej reakcji. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i stanęła krok za Lily. Otwarcie się jej przyglądał, a ona czuła się nieco dziwnie pod jego intensywnym spojrzeniem.

— Tuniu, to właśnie jest Severus, mój przyjaciel. Sev, poznaj moją starszą siostrę, Petunię.

Chłopiec bąknął ciche 'cześć' i uścisnął jej wyciągniętą dłoń.

— Lily bardzo dużo wspomina o tobie w listach, Severusie — powiedziała, biorąc rozmowę na siebie, bo dziewięciolatek najwyraźniej był trochę nieśmiały. Twierdzi, że — rozejrzała się wokół, sprawdzając, czy w okolicy nikogo nie ma i dokończyła, na wszelki wypadek trochę ciszej — jesteś czarodziejem. Czy to prawda?

— Tak.

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów wziął do ręki trochę śniegu, zgniatając go w dłoni. Rozprostował palce i zamknął na sekundę oczy. Śnieg na jego dłoni zmienił się w dwie stokrotki, które następnie im podał. Dla Petunii to był wystarczający dowód, że Severus jest czarodziejem. Doszła do wniosku, że skoro zagrał w otwarte karty, to ona również może dać mu do zrozumienia, że jest czarownicą.

— Ładny pokaz transmutacji, ale wolę różowe stokrotki — oznajmiła, puszczając mu oczko i skoncentrowała swoją uwagę na trzymanym w dłoni kwiatku.

Zauważyła, że Severus uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i uznała to za dobry sygnał. Po kilku miesiącach korzystania z różdżki zmiana koloru płatków bez jej pomocy wydawała się nieco trudniejsza, niż przed początkiem nauki w Hogwarcie, ale nie mogła jej używać poza szkołą, więc musiała sobie jakoś poradzić. Przez moment nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, jak skierować magię na stokrotkę. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili płatki zmieniły kolor. Lily roześmiała się i też zmieniła kolor płatków swojej stokrotki. Starsza z dziewczynek zauważyła, że na twarzy jej nowego kolegi pojawiło się zaciekawienie. Zmarszczył brwi i zapytał niepewnie, prawdopodobnie starając się jej nie urazić:

— Dlaczego Lily szybciej zmieniła kolor płatków niż ty?

— Chyba dlatego, że ja przyzwyczaiłam się już do używania różdżki — stwierdziła po prostu, bo od początku tak przypuszczała.

— Czyli używanie różdżki sprawia, że nie możesz później czarować bez niej? — zapytała Lily, zaciekawiona tematem.

— Oczywiście, że mogę, ale to trudniejsze — oburzyła się Petunia. — Przecież nie zmieniłabym koloru stokrotki, gdybym nie mogła czarować.

Lily uśmiechnęła się do niej z zakłopotaniem, po czym skinęła głową. Wyglądało na to, że zarówno ona jak i Severus są usatysfakcjonowani taką odpowiedzią. Tymczasem Petunia obiecała sobie, że nie straci zdolności posługiwania się magią bez różdżki, nawet jeżeli to będzie trudne do zrobienia. Była uparta i wiedziała, że może jej się to udać. Postawiła sobie cel na resztę nauki w Hogwarcie i zamierzała go osiągnąć.

— A jaka jest twoja różdżka? — zapytał Severus po chwili milczenia, jakby nie był pewien czy powinien.

Petunia jednak przyjęła pytanie ze spokojem. Nie mogłaby być na nich zła za ciekawość, skoro sama również lubiła poznawać nowe informacje o czarodziejskim świecie. Wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę z rękawa płaszcza. Czuła się bezpieczniej, mając ją zawsze przy sobie, nawet jeżeli chwilowo nie mogła jej używać, ale nic nie potrafiła poradzić na ten nawyk. Z wahaniem podała chłopcu elegancko wykończony przedmiot. Westchnęła z niezadowoleniem. Ledwie wypuściła ją z dłoni, już miała wrażenie jakby czegoś jej brakowało. Poczuła się bezbronna i odsłonięta. Severus musiał to zauważyć, bo szybko oddał jej własność, a ona uśmiechnęła się w podziękowaniu.

— Ta mnie wybrała — oznajmiła z dumą, a następnie wyrecytowała, to co powiedział jej pan Ollivander: — Olcha, włos z ogona jednorożca, sztywna. Długość 11 cali.

— Więc to prawda, że to różdżka wybiera czarodzieja? — Skinęła głową. — Mama mówiła mi coś takiego, ale jej nie wierzyłem.

— Czyli to naprawdę ważne, z czego wykonana jest różdżka? — spytała zaciekawiona Lily.

— Tak. Ollivander — widząc brak zrozumienia na twarzach dziewięciolatków, dodała — angielski wytwórca różdżek, twierdzi, że to dużo mówi o czarodzieju.

— To, co twoja mówi o tobie, Tuniu? — podjęła temat Lily.

— Hm — uśmiechnęła się, lekko zakłopotana. — Z tego, co wiem, im sztywniejsza różdżka, tym mniejsze szanse, że zmieni właściciela. Olcha to dobre drzewo dla osób używających magii niewerbalnej — uprzedzając pytanie, dopowiedziała od razu — czyli bez wypowiadania na głos zaklęć, co daje czarodziejowi pewną przewagę zwłaszcza przy pojedynkach.

— Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?

— Wiem jedynie o swojej różdżce. I tylko tyle, ile w sierpniu powiedział mi mężczyzna, u którego ją kupiłam — odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. — Jak będziesz kupowała swoją pierwszą różdżkę, to na pewno też opowie ci o jej cechach.

Spędzili całkiem przyjemne popołudnie rozmawiając o Hogwarcie, o magii i innych rzeczach, które przyszły im do głowy. Zauważyła, że Lily najbardziej podobało się, kiedy opowiadała o zaklęciach i urokach, natomiast Severus wykazywał znacznie większe zainteresowanie, gdy rozmowa schodziła na eliksiry i zielarstwo. Kiedy wyczerpali temat różdżek, Petunia zaproponowała, żeby całą trójką poszli do ich domu, bo zaczynał padać śnieg. Propozycja została przyjęta entuzjastycznie i już dziesięć minut później całą trójką siedzieli w salonie państwa Evans, popijając gorącą czekoladę, przygotowaną, przez mamę dziewczynek. W międzyczasie Petunia poszła do pokoju po album z ruchomymi zdjęciami, który po powrocie do salonu podała Lily i Severusowi. Sama usiadła obok nich i wyjaśniała im co znajduje się na fotografii i dlaczego postanowiła to uwiecznić.

Petunia stwierdziła, że Severus jest całkiem w porządku. Był sympatyczny, chociaż nieco wycofany. Oczywiście po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich dni obiecała Lily, że po powrocie do Hogwartu będzie do niej pisała. Severus też poprosił, żeby odezwała się do niego raz na jakiś czas. Zgodziła się, bo zdążyła go polubić. Atena przecież bez problemu będzie w stanie zabierać dwa listy z i do Hogwartu.

_11 lipca 1971_

Petunia weszła do pokoju młodszej siostry i uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że Lily śpi z włosami rozsypanymi po całej poduszce. Przyszła na górę, żeby obudzić Lilkę, bo miała jej coś ważnego do przekazania i chciała osobiście zobaczyć jej reakcję. Podeszła do łóżka i delikatnie potrząsnęła jej ramieniem.

— Obudź się, Lilka — odezwała się cichym głosem.

— Idź sobie, Tunia. Chcę pospać jeszcze chwilę — wymamrotała Lily sennym głosem i odwróciła się twarzą do ściany, naciągając wyżej kołdrę.

— Jeżeli nie wstaniesz w ciągu minuty, to wyrzucę twój list z Hogwartu, do kominka — zagroziła Petunia i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.

— To go wyrzuć. — Petunia uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, słysząc niewyraźną odpowiedź.

Lily zawsze trudno było obudzić, ale wiedziała, że za moment jej słowa w pełni dotrą do młodszej siostry, a ona całkowicie się rozbudzi, najprawdopodobniej robiąc przy tym hałas podobny do stada hipogryfów.

— Jak sobie życzysz.

Stała w progu, czekając na dalszą reakcję, co nie trwało zbyt długo. Moment później w całym domu rozległ się głośny łomot, gdy Lily spadła z łóżka, zaplątana w kołdrę, krzycząc na całe gardło.

— Nie! — wrzasnęła, starając się wyplątać z pościeli. — Nie wyrzucaj mojego listu, Tuniu! — Oddychała szybko, a w jej oczach było widać zdenerwowanie.

Petunia tylko zaśmiała się głośno i ponownie weszła do pokoju, żeby pomóc jej wyplątać się z okrycia. Podciągnęła ją za rękę do góry. Lily rzuciła jej urażone spojrzenie, tak jakby naprawdę myślała, że jej starsza siostra mogłaby coś takiego zrobić.

— Przecież nie zrobiłabym czegoś takiego, głuptasie. Naprawdę uważasz, że jestem aż tak okropna? — zapytała, udając smutek, potem dokończyła spokojnie — Twój list przed chwilą przyniosła szkolna sowa, razem z moją listą podręczników na ten rok. Obydwie koperty zostawiłam na stole w kuchni, zanim przyszłam cię obudzić. Pomyślałam, że mogłybyśmy otworzyć je razem, tak jak zawsze robimy z prezentami w Boże Narodzenie — zaproponowała cicho, podając jej szlafrok.

Lily obdarzyła ją szerokim, promiennym uśmiechem i przytuliła. Po chwili schodziły razem po schodach. Na dole w kuchni czekali rodzice, którzy wyglądali na bardzo dumnych. Przed nimi na stole leżały dwie identyczne koperty, jedna zaadresowana do Lily, a druga do Petunii. Widząc to, Lily szybko podeszła do stołu i zabrała jedną z nich, nie zwracając uwagi na adresata i z podekscytowaniem rozerwała kopertę. Tunia obserwowała ją z uśmiechem, nie biorąc nawet swojego listu do ręki. A kiedy z trzymanej przez Lily koperty wypadł tylko jeden arkusz papieru, roześmiała się na całe gardło. Co za gapa! W podekscytowaniu Lily wzięła nie tę kopertę. Rodzice dziewczyn przez moment nie mieli pojęcia, o co chodzi, dopóki zmieszana Lily nie podała listu jego adresatce. Dopiero wtedy domyślili się, jaki był powód rozbawienia starszej córki i również się roześmiali.

— Tunia, ten był chyba twój. Przepraszam — powiedziała, mając ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

— Daj spokój, Lilka — odpowiedziała, gdy trochę udało jej się uspokoić, chociaż w jej niebieskich oczach nadal błyszczały łzy rozbawienia. Po chwili wzięła pergamin od zawstydzonej swoim zachowaniem siostry i przejrzała go pobieżnie. Największą uwagę zwróciła na podręczniki do nowych przedmiotów. — Teraz otwórz swój — poradziła z cierpliwym uśmiechem.

— Dlaczego w twojej kopercie jest tylko jeden pergamin i to o wiele krótszy, niż mój? — zapytała Lily, na co Petunia przewróciła oczami.

— Bo na mojej liście są tylko nowe podręczniki i składniki eliksirów, które muszę dokupić, mądra głowo. Mnie nie muszą pisać, że potrzebuję piór i tak dalej, bo ja już to wiem.

— A dlaczego tym razem listu nie przyniosła profesor McGonagall? — padło kolejne pytanie.

— Pewnie to ma związek z faktem, że w naszym domu magia nie jest już nowością — wyjawiła swoje przypuszczenia Petunia. Taka odpowiedź wydała się wystarczyć jej siostrze, bo zadała zupełnie inne pytanie.

— To kiedy jedziemy na Pokątną? — Lily spojrzała wyczekująco na rodziców.

— Nawet dzisiaj, ale wypadałoby, żebyś najpierw zjadła śniadanie, a później założyła na siebie coś innego niż piżama — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem matka dziewczynek, widząc, że jej młodsza córka kieruje się do drzwi, nadal będąc w piżamie i szlafroku. Lily znowu się zawstydziła i pobiegła na górę, żeby się przebrać, co pozostali skwitowali śmiechem.

Petunia razem z rodzicami czekała na nią przy stole. Była zdziwiona, że Lily jeszcze ani razu nie wspomniała o Severusie, przecież był jej przyjacielem; sama zresztą też bardzo lubiła czarnowłosego chłopca. I on musiał dostać dzisiaj swój list z Hogwartu. Skoro jego matka była czarownicą, to raczej nie musiał pojawiać się u nich przedstawiciel ze szkoły, a skoro sowa i tak niosła tutaj dwa listy, to pewnie przyniosła też trzeci.

Po chwili doszła do wniosku, że może powinna przypomnieć Lilce o przyjacielu i zwrócić jej uwagę na fakt, że mogliby wybrać się na Pokątną całą trójką. To mogłoby być przyjemne popołudnie dla wszystkich, a Sev na pewno byłby zadowolony, że będzie miał towarzystwo. Druga sprawa, że gdyby udało się namówić do tego Lily, to miałaby czas na umówienie się ze swoimi znajomymi na konkretny dzień. To bardzo by jej pasowało. Zastanawiała się, czy uda jej się to rozegrać w ten sposób. Postanowiła, że spróbuje i zaczęła wcielać swój plan w życie, tuż po tym, jak jej siostra weszła do kuchni, gotowa do wyjazdu.

— Zastanawiam się, czy do Severusa też dotarł już list, a ty Lilka?

Młodsza siostra spojrzała na nią szczerze zdumiona, a potem zaczerwieniła się i wymamrotała ze smutkiem:

— Świetna ze mnie przyjaciółka, skoro zapomniałam, że on też jest czarodziejem i tak jak ja czekał na list.

— Hej, nie przejmuj się tak — uśmiechnęła się do niej pocieszająco, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Pochyliła się i szepnęła konspiracyjnie: — Sev nie dowie się o tym ode mnie, więc jeśli sama się przed nim nie wygadasz, to nie będzie o niczym wiedział. — Mrugnęła, widząc uśmiechy na twarzach rodziców.

— Dziękuję. To może pójdziemy do niego po śniadaniu i zapytamy, czy dostał swój list? — zapytała Lily, starając się zdusić w sobie poczucie winy, które ogarnęło ją na wzmiankę o przyjacielu. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy Petunia dodała:

— Dobry pomysł. Mogłybyśmy też zaproponować mu wspólny wypad na Pokątną. Czy wy mielibyście coś przeciwko temu? — zapytała siedzących przy stole rodziców, którzy w ciszy przysłuchiwali się ich wymianie zdań.

— Jeżeli rodzice waszego kolegi się zgodzą na taki układ, to nie — stwierdził tato, potem zerknął na kalendarz i sprecyzował: — Będę mógł was podrzucić do Dziurawego Kotła dzisiaj albo dopiero w piątek rano.

— Myślę, że możemy pojechać w piątek — wtrąciła Petunia, zanim Lily zdążyła się odezwać. Pan Evans skinął głową, a jedenastolatka fuknęła cicho i rzuciła siostrze oburzone spojrzenie. — Wtedy będziemy miały pewność, że Sev też będzie mógł pojechać z nami. — Wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie do zirytowanej siostry.

— Chyba raczej będziesz miała pewność, że zdążysz umówić się ze znajomymi — rzuciła złośliwie Lily.

— Tak, jakby było w tym coś złego — prychnęła. — Zresztą, za rok pewnie zrobisz to samo, jak sama znajdziesz przyjaciół w Hogwarcie.

_1 września 1971_

Petunia Evans obudziła się około 7:30 i poszła do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic i założyć szkolny mundurek, na razie bez szaty i tiary. Rozczesała swoje jasne włosy i związała je w luźny warkocz. Kiedy była gotowa, zajrzała do pokoju Lilki. Widząc, że dziewczynka wciąż śpi, podeszła do jej łóżka i potrząsnęła jej ramieniem.

— Obudź się, Lilka. Jedziemy dzisiaj do Hogwartu — powiedziała głośno.

Lily przetarła dłonią oczy i usiadła na łóżku.

— Która godzina? — wymamrotała sennym głosem.

— Siódma pięćdziesiąt — odpowiedziała, zerkając na zegarek na ręce.

Uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że jej młodsza siostra wychodzi z łóżka i zaczyna szukać czegoś do ubrania.

— Załóż koszulę krawat i spódniczkę od mundurka. Nie będziesz musiała przejmować się tym w pociągu. Narzucisz na siebie tylko szatę i tiarę i będziesz miała spokój. Jak skończysz, to sprawdź, czy wszystko spakowałaś — poradziła, pamiętając, że na pierwszym roku musiała poprosić rodziców o przysłanie kilku potrzebnych rzeczy, których zapomniała. Następnie podeszła do klatki i wypuściła z niej sowę Lily — Poczekaj na Atenę, a potem leć z nią do Hogwartu.

Duża, ciemnobrązowa sowa zahukała cicho i wyleciała przez otwarte okno. Usiadła na najbliższym drzewie i czekała na swoją przewodniczkę. Petunia już na pierwszym roku nauki uznała, że nie ma sensu męczyć ptaka podróżą w pociągu, skoro Atena i tak trafi do domu i będzie tam w podobnym czasie. A teraz skoro jej sowa znała trasę, to Hektor może polecieć z nią i nie męczyć się w pociągu.

— Dzięki, Tuniu — odezwała się cicho Lily, wychodząc za swojego pokoju i kierując się do łazienki na końcu korytarza.

Petunia uśmiechnęła się i poszła do swojego pokoju. Otworzyła okno i wydała Atenie podobne polecenie co Hektorowi. Przez chwilę obserwowała dwa odlatujące ptaki. Otworzyła kufer i jeszcze raz sprawdziła jego zawartość. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Włożyła tam jeszcze tylko swój pamiętnik, na który przed wakacjami wreszcie udało jej się nałożyć kilka zaklęć zabezpieczających. Taki sam podarowała w te wakacje Lily, kiedy dziewczynka dostała list z Hogwartu i obiecała, że rzuci na niego podobne zaklęcia, jak już znajdą się w szkole i znowu będzie mogła używać magii. Gdy upewniła się, że ma wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, postanowiła zejść na dół, gdzie czekało śniadanie.

— Lily się ubiera — poinformowała ojca, który wziął dzisiaj wolne, żeby odwieźć je na King's Cross i zaczęła jeść swoje śniadanie. Przypomniała sobie o jeszcze jednej rzeczy i zapytała: — Tato, czy podpisaliście mi zgodę na wyjścia do Hogsmeade, tej magicznej wioski, o której wam wspominałam?

— Tak kochanie — odpowiedział znad gazety i podał jej zapisany arkusz pergaminu.

— Dziękuję. — Posłała mu uśmiech i wróciła do śniadania. Chwilę później w kuchni pojawiła się Lily, ubrana w mundurek i również zaczęła jeść.

Przed dziewiątą były już gotowe do drogi. Tato pomógł im znieść kufry na dół, a Petunia w międzyczasie włożyła pergamin ze zgodą do pamiętnika. Czekały jedynie na Severusa, który miał jechać razem z nimi na dworzec. Zjawił się punktualnie o dziewiątej, ze smutkiem informując, że jego mama nie może im dzisiaj towarzyszyć, ale życzy im wszystkim pomyślnego roku. Dziewczynki od razu zauważyły, że coś jest nie w porządku, ale nie pytały, bo Sev nie lubił mówić o tym, co dzieje się w jego domu. Z pomocą pana Evansa wszystkie trzy kufry zostały spakowane do bagażnika w ciągu kilku minut, a klatki wylądowały na kolanach nastolatków; w klatce Severusa siedziała sowa. Droga minęła im szybko i bez większych przeszkód. Na King's Cross byli kwadrans po dziesiątej. Dworzec, jak zwykle był pełen ludzi spieszących w różne strony. Włożyli bagaże na jeden z wózków i ruszyli w stronę peronu dziewiątego. Pan Evans pożegnał się z nimi, kiedy się na nim znaleźli.

Petunia miała właśnie zacząć wyjaśniać siostrze i przyjacielowi, jak należy dostać się na peron 9 i ¾, kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś woła ją po imieniu.

— Cześć, Petunio.

Uśmiechnęła się, rozpoznając głos. Odwróciła się i pozwoliła, żeby starszy chłopak ją przytulił.

— Witaj. — Przyjrzała mu się uważnie i odwzajemniła jego szeroki uśmiech. — Widzę, że zostałeś mianowany prefektem naczelnym. — Kiwnął głową, zadowolony, że zwróciła na to uwagę. — Mercury, poznaj moją młodszą siostrę Lily i przyjaciela, Severusa Snape'a. Sev, Lilka, to Mercury Wilson.

Chłopak z uśmiechem uścisnął im dłonie.

— No to co, przechodzimy na peron 9 i ¾? — zapytał uprzejmie.

Następnie razem z Petunią wyjaśnił podekscytowanym pierwszorocznym, że mają iść prosto na barierkę i nie zatrzymywać się.

— Nie zapomnijcie się odsunąć trochę od przejścia — dodał, zanim dziewczynka i chłopiec pobiegli we wskazanym kierunku.

Petunia odczekała kilka sekund i ruszyła za nimi razem z przyjacielem. Odprowadziła ich do przedziału dla pierwszorocznych i pomogła im wnieść bagaże. Wychodząc, przypomniała sobie o jednej rzeczy.

— Nie musicie brać kufrów z pociągu. Zostaną przetransportowane do Hogwartu osobno i będą czekały w waszych dormitoriach. Do zobaczenia wieczorem. — Pomachała im i poszła poszukać swoich znajomych.

— Widzę, że bardzo troszczysz się o młodszą siostrę — zauważył cicho Mercury, który z tylko sobie znanego powodu nadal jej towarzyszył, co ani trochę jej nie przeszkadzało.

Wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Zawsze się o nią troszczyłam i zawsze będę — odrzekła z pewnością w głosie. — Cieszę się, że będzie chodziła ze mną do szkoły. — Nie dodała nic więcej, bo przyjaciel dobrze znał szczegóły jej relacji z siostrą, więc nie musiała tego robić.

Wyszli z powrotem na peron i każde z nich rzuciło na swoje rzeczy zaklęcie lewitacji, żeby nie musieć po raz kolejny ich dźwigać. Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Musiała przyznać, że tęskniła przez wakacje za używaniem magii.

Mercury uparł się, że odprowadzi ją do odpowiedniego wagonu, a ona nie zamierzała protestować, bo lubiła jego towarzystwo. Szybko znalazła znajomych, z Gryffindoru i Ravenclawu.

— Do zobaczenia wieczorem — pożegnał się z nią i uprzejmie skinął głową jej znajomym, gdy otworzyła drzwi jednego z przedziałów, a potem poszedł poszukać reszty prefektów.

Kilka godzin później Petunia siedziała w Wielkiej Sali i rozmawiała z pozostałymi Gryfonami, czekając, aż profesor McGonagall wprowadzi pierwszorocznych. Była bardzo ciekawa, do jakiego domu zostanie przydzielona Lily. Czekała niecierpliwie na moment, kiedy będzie mogła z nią porozmawiać i wysłuchać relacji młodszej siostry z podróży. O ile w ogóle będzie miała jeszcze dzisiaj okazję, by z nią porozmawiać.

— Nad czym tak rozmyślasz? — zapytał Mercury, który przysiadł się do niej, ignorując oburzone protesty jej kolegi z roku.

— Zastanawiam się do którego domu trafią Lily i Severus.

— Zaraz się dowiemy — oznajmił, wskazując drzwi, które profesor McGonagall właśnie otworzyła, prowadząc zestresowanych pierwszorocznych.

W Wielkiej sali na moment zrobiło się cicho. Chwilę później wznowiono przerwane rozmowy. Petunia bez większego problemu wypatrzyła w tłumie swoją siostrę i przyjaciela. Obydwoje byli bladzi, więc przypuszczała, że zdążyli nasłuchać się już trochę bajek o ceremonii przydziału — sama oczywiście nie powiedziała im, jak to wygląda, chociaż bardzo starali się coś od niej wyciągnąć. Nie opowiadała im też żadnych dziwnych historii, żeby ich nie wystarczyć, bo to nie było w jej stylu. Pomachali jej nieśmiało, a ona posłała im uspokajający uśmiech. Kątem oka dostrzegła również, że dwóch chłopców zbladło na ten gest. Była ciekawa, co zdążyli już przeskrobać i jak duży to miało związek z Lily lub Severusem. Przeczucie podpowiadało jej, że coś na pewno. Postanowiła, że będzie miała ich na oku. Jej uwagę zwrócił też niepozorny blondyn, który miał podkrążone oczy i był chyba najbardziej blady, ze wszystkich pierwszaków.

— Też zauważyłaś, że niektórzy już wyglądają, jakby mieli coś na sumieniu — zapytał głośno Mercury, nie kryjąc złośliwości w głosie, akurat w momencie, kiedy namierzona przez nią dwójka chłopców przechodziła tuż koło nich.

Kiwnęła głową, widząc, że wprawiło to chłopców w zakłopotanie.

— Coś czuję, że trafią do nas — stwierdził ze zrezygnowaniem, gdy nie mogli go już usłyszeć, na co Petunia zachichotała i odpowiedziała złośliwie:

— Tak, prefekci w najbliższych latach nie będą mogli narzekać na nudę.

Westchnął ciężko i oparł głowę o stół.

— Petunia, proszę cię, nie dobijaj człowieka już w pierwszym dniu szkoły — wymamrotał żałośnie, rozśmieszając ją. Spojrzał na nią z ukosa, ale po chwili szelmowsko się uśmiechnął i dodał: — Postaram się, żebyś ty też otrzymała odznakę za dwa lata i wtedy to będzie twój problem. A wiesz, polecenie kogoś na to stanowisko przez innego prefekta dużo znaczy, przynajmniej dla profesor McGonagall, która chętnie rozważa takie kandydatury.

— Nawet się nie waż — zagroziła z przerażeniem w oczach.

Zmierzyła chłodnym spojrzeniem swoje koleżanki z dormitorium, które miały czelność zachichotać na groźbę Mercury'ego.

— Jeśli będziemy miały coś do powiedzenia, to poprzemy twoją kandydaturę — odezwała się dotąd milcząca Elizabeth i uśmiechnęła się okrutnie..

Ta brązowowłosa czarownica z piwnymi oczami była jedyną, którą Petunia mogłaby uznać za najbliższą koleżankę. Z reguły częściej trzymała z chłopakami niż z dziewczynami. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale chyba przez to, że lepiej się z nimi dogadywała. Wyjątkiem była Elizabeth i oczywiście Lily.

— Ty też przeciwko mnie, Liz? Jak możesz?

Obok nich przeszli Lily i Severus, zamykający pochód pierwszorocznych. Petunia przypadkiem usłyszała skrawek ich rozmowy.

— … często kręci się przy twojej siostrze, zauważyłaś Lily? — zapytał Severus dziwnym, jak na gust Petunii tonem, a Lily pokiwała głową z entuzjazmem i uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo.

Nie słyszała dalszej rozmowy, bo byli już za daleko, ale nie do końca jej się podobało, że czegoś nie wiedziała. Zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczyło jej osoby. Spojrzała w bok i zdziwiło ją, że Mercury wydaje się zakłopotany słowami Seva. Nie miała niestety zbyt dużo czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić, bo usłyszała, jak profesor McGonagall wyczytała: "Black Syriusz". Okazał się nim jeden z chłopców, na których wcześniej zwróciła uwagę. Syriusz Black, zgodnie z przewidywaniami znalazł się w domu lwa. Następne dwie dziewczynki trafiły do Ravenclawu, inna została Puchonką, a kolejny przydzielany chłopiec jako pierwszy trafił do domu węża. Potem wyczytana została jej siostra. Kilku uczniów spojrzało na nią z zaciekawieniem. Wiedziała, że będą uważnie im się przyglądać, bo nie są do siebie podobne, przynajmniej nie na pierwszy rzut oka, ale miała to gdzieś. Najbardziej bała się reakcji starszych Ślizgonów, bo niestety kilkorgu z nich zaszła za skórę i istniało ryzyko, że będą chcieli odegrać się na niej, krzywdząc Lilkę. Nie dała jednak po sobie poznać, że ją to ruszyło. W końcu, po kilku długich minutach, tiara wykrzyknęła:

— GRYFFINDOR!

McGonagall powiedziała do niej kilka słów, których Lily prawdopodobnie nie zrozumiała, a potem wyczytała kolejne nazwisko. Lily uśmiechnęła się i, witana oklaskami, usiadła na pierwszym wolnym miejscu przy początku stołu. Petunia uśmiechnęła się szeroko i uniosła kciuk. Do domu Godryka trafił również jasnowłosy chłopiec z podkrążonymi oczami — Remus Lupin, jak się dowiedziała. Niedługo potem kolejny prawdopodobny rozrabiaka — James Potter — również został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Teraz przyszła kolej na Seva, więc Petunia ponownie skupiła się na ceremonii. Nie była zbytnio zdziwiona, gdy Tiara przydzieliła go do Slytherinu. Spodziewała się tego, odkąd go poznała. Gdy usiadł i odwrócił się w jej kierunku, również uniosła kciuk w górę. Odpowiedział jej lekkim uśmiechem, a potem odwrócił się do swojego stołu i podjął ożywioną rozmowę z innym pierwszorocznym Ślizgonem.

_13 października 1972_

Petunia była bardzo zadowolona, że dyrektor Dumbledore nareszcie zgodził się na zorganizowanie dla uczniów wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego dopiero teraz, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Gdy pytała prefektów o powód tego opóźnienia, ci nabierali wody w usta. To bardzo ją irytowało. Głównie w kontekście faktu, że profesorowie od Zaklęć i Obrony Przed Czarną Magią zaczęli wymagać od uczniów znacznie więcej niż dotychczas, zwłaszcza z zakresu zaklęć ochronnych. Ponadto reaktywowano klub pojedynków, o którym do tej pory wiedziała tylko z Historii Hogwartu i opowieści starszych roczników. Co do tego, że to wszystko jakoś się ze sobą wiązało, nie miała wątpliwości. Dlatego tym bardziej chciała się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. Z Proroka Codziennego i innych czarodziejskich gazet też nie dowiedziała się zbyt wiele. Wyczytała tylko tyle, że w ostatnim czasie coraz więcej mugoli i czarodziejów ginęło w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Doszła do wniosku, że Mercury powinien wiedzieć coś na ten temat, skoro pracuje w ministerstwie magii. Zastanawiała się, czy będzie w stanie udzielić jej konkretnych odpowiedzi, podczas ich dzisiejszego spotkania w wiosce. Miała nadzieję, że chociaż on będzie z nią szczery.

Skończyła jeść śniadanie i razem z Elizabeth wyszła z Wielkiej Sali, kierując się w stronę schodów. Po chwili dołączyły do nich pozostałe Gryfonki z ich roku. Kiedy znalazły się w dormitorium, każda z dziewczyn zaczęła w ciszy przygotowywać się do wyjścia. Petunia wyciągnęła z kufra swoją sakiewkę i szybko sprawdziła jej zawartość. Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, kiedy skończyła liczyć. Uznała, że warto było przez całe lato opiekować się dziećmi sąsiadów. Teraz oprócz prenumerowania kilku gazet, mogła również pozwolić sobie na zakup dodatkowych książek. Lubiła czytać, więc ten stan rzeczy bardzo jej odpowiadał. Cóż, nie mogła powiedzieć, by jej prywatny zbiór książek był aktualnie szczególnie imponujący, ale liczyła, że to zmieni się w ciągu najbliższych kilku lat. Zwłaszcza że rodzice z okazji świąt i urodzin dawali jej kilka dodatkowych funtów na książki, zamiast jakiegoś nietrafionego prezentu.

Z innej przegrody wyciągnęła drugą pustą sakiewkę oraz przysłaną przez rodziców kopertę z funtami dla niej i Lily. Przełożyła je do sakiewki z postanowieniem, że wyśle je do Gringotta i jak co miesiąc poprosi o ich wymianę. Z szafki przy łóżku wyjęła pióro i arkusz pergaminu, po czym napisała odpowiednią notatkę do goblina Gryfka, który zajmował się kontem jej i Lily. Obydwie sakiewki i notatkę włożyła do kieszeni płaszcza.

Po chwili doszła do wniosku, że przed wyjściem do wioski powinna zapleść włosy, bo w warkoczu było jej wygodniej. Z szuflady wyjęła białą wstążkę i swoją ulubioną broszkę, którą zamierzała przypiąć na środku kokardy. Dostała ją prawie trzy lata temu w prezencie świątecznym od mamy. Kończyła właśnie robić sobie warkocz, gdy usłyszała ciche pukania, a zaraz potem w drzwiach pojawiła się głowa Lily.

— Cześć dziewczyny — przywitała się ze starszymi Gryfonkami.

W odpowiedzi pokiwały głowami. Każda z nich dawno przywykła do jej obecności w dormitorium i traktowały ją jak swoją.

— Tuniu, kupisz mi kilka czekoladowych żab? — zapytała, wyciągając z kieszeni szaty sakiewkę.

— Oczywiście. Chcesz coś jeszcze?

— Może jakąś książkę — padła niepewna odpowiedź.

— Z jakiej dziedziny?

— Coś o zaklęciach — tym razem odpowiedź została wypowiedziana znacznie pewniej.

— Dobra, coś ci poszukam. Nie wiesz, czy Severus coś chce z Hogsmeade? Nie widziałam się z nim wczoraj ani dzisiaj.

— Pytałam go przed śniadaniem. Twierdził, że na razie ma wszystko, co jest mu potrzebne, ale wiesz, jaki on jest — westchnęła z rozdrażnieniem. — Kup dla niego kociołkowe pieguski. On je lubi.

— W porządku. — Petunia uśmiechnęła się do Lily, wkładając swój płaszcz.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała Lily, po czym skrzywiła się i dodała: — Też chcę wreszcie zobaczyć Hogsmeade. To niesprawiedliwe, że muszę czekać na to jeszcze rok.

— Takie zasady. Nic na to nie poradzisz — ucięła temat Petunia, bo rozmawiały o tym już niezliczoną ilość razy.

— Wiem przecież — prychnęła Lily. — Ale to nadal nie fair.

Elizabeth, która jako jedyna została jeszcze w pomieszczeniu, chrząknęła cicho, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę dziewczyn, bo wiedziała, że mogą tak dyskutować w nieskończoność.

— Idziemy? — zapytała, idąc w stronę drzwi.

Siostry Evans podążyły za nią, nadal dyskutując przyciszonymi głosami. Lily została w pokoju wspólnym, a Petunia i Elizabeth skierowały się w stronę portretu Grubej Damy.

— Liz, zajrzymy jeszcze na moment do sowiarni? Muszę coś wysłać.

— Pewnie, ale masz się pospieszyć, bo nie mam zamiaru iść do wioski na nogach. Mam nieodpowiednie buty.

— Spokojnie. Zdążymy na powóz. Nie martw się marudo — zaśmiała się Petunia.

W Hogsmeade dość szybko udało jej się kupić książki. Dla Lily wybrała „Odwracanie prostych uroków". Uznała, że skoro jest na roku z Potterem i Blackiem, to coś takiego na pewno jej się przyda. Dla siebie wybrała „Zaklęcia lecznicze dla każdego", ponieważ doszła do wniosku, że skoro w czarodziejskim świecie dzieje się coś niedobrego, to warto na wszelki wypadek znać przynajmniej kilka podstawowych czarów tego typu. Następnie razem z Elizabeth odwiedziły Miodowe królestwo. W przeciwieństwie do mało obleganej księgarni tam zeszło im znacznie dłużej, bo jak zawsze utknęły w kolejce.

Później udały się do Trzech Mioteł i dołączyły do siedzących w pubie koleżanek. W piątkę zaczęły rozmawiać o bieżących sprawach. W pewnym momencie jedna z Gryfonek uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i oznajmiła:

— Będziemy musiały za chwilę rozstać się z Tunią. — Wskazała na kogoś za plecami Petunii i Elizabeth.

Pojawienie się Mercury'ego Wilsona nie zrobiło na żadnej z nich wrażenia. Dobrze go znały i zdawały sobie sprawę, że chłopak uwielbia ich koleżankę. Czasami miały wrażenie, że ta dwójka jest razem, ale żadna nie powiedziała na ten temat ani słowa. Nie przy Petunii w każdym razie. Petunia prychnęła i pokazała jej język. Tuż po tym ktoś zasłonił jej oczy.

— No to zgadnij, kto przyszedł — odezwała się rozbawiona Elizabeth, puszczając oczko do ciemnowłosego chłopaka i udając, że wcale przed momentem o nim nie rozmawiały. Wyszło jej to całkiem dobrze.

— Mercury, oczywiście. Nikt inny nie miałby odwagi podejść mnie w ten sposób — stwierdziła, szturchając go lekko łokciem w brzuch.

— Dziesięć punktów dla Petunii Evans — szepnął jej do ucha, odsłaniając oczy. A potem odezwał się głośniej: — Dziewczyny, przykro mi, ale muszę wam ją ukraść na jakiś czas.

— Jak nie wróci do szkoły, to cię znajdziemy i poradzimy sobie z tobą. Nas jest cztery, miej to na uwadze — rzuciła jedna z siedzących przy stoliku dziewczyn i wszyscy się roześmiali, bo była to standardowa odpowiedź, gdy Mercury oznajmiał, że zabiera gdzieś Petunię.

— Nie będzie takiej potrzeby, Anno — zapewnił, jak zwykle miał w zwyczaju, po czym chwycił Petunię za rękę i poprowadził do pustego stolika, który właścicielka pubu przed momentem wyczarowała.

Poprosił Rosmertę o dwa kremowe piwa, a po otrzymaniu zamówienia na prośbę Petunii, rzucił wokół ich stolika zaklęcie wyciszające.

— Co się stało? — zapytał z niepokojem, widząc jej poważną minę.

— Właśnie o to chciałam cię zapytać — stwierdziła. Widząc jego zdezorientowanie, zaczęła wyliczać: — Profesor Flitwick reaktywował ostatnio klub pojedynków, o którym jakiś czas temu mi opowiadałeś. — Mercury pokiwał w milczeniu głową, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia. — To po pierwsze. Po drugie dzisiaj jest z nami tutaj troje profesorów, zamiast jednego. I po trzecie te wszystkie zniknięcia i zgony. Ja wiem, że to wszystko jakoś się ze sobą wiąże, tylko nie mam pojęcia jak i dlaczego. Czy możesz mi to wyjaśnić? — Popatrzyła na niego z uwagą.

— Dla własnego dobra nie powinnaś wiedzieć zbyt wiele. Widzisz, mówi się, że niedawno w czarodziejskim świecie pojawił się pewien czarnoksiężnik i zaczyna zbierać wokół siebie ludzi. Większość z nich to czarodzieje czystej krwi. Wydaje mi się, że ma swoich ludzi nawet w ministerstwie, ale nie wiadomo kto jest kim. Nazywa się V-Voldemort — zająknął się lekko, wypowiadając to imię. Petunia uznała, że faktycznie jest w nim coś niepokojącego. Wzdrygnęła się lekko. — Słyszałem, że pojawiło się jakieś zgrupowanie, które zamierza z nim walczyć, ale jeszcze nie udało mi się zorientować, kto w nim działa, ani kto tym ludziom przewodzi. — Westchnął, widząc malujące się na jej twarzy emocje. — Przypuszczam, że właśnie dlatego macie dodatkową eskortę i zajęcia w szkole. Korzystaj z tego, żebyś była dobrze przygotowana do ewentualnego starcia — zakończył z troską.

— Rozumiem. Na pewno będę — zapewniła, starając się udawać, że usłyszane informacje nie wstrząsnęły nią tak bardzo.

Prawda była jednak zupełnie inna. Była przerażona tym, co jej powiedział, bardziej niż chciała to przyznać. Bała się o siebie, Lily, Severusa, rodziców. O Mercury'ego również, chyba nawet bardziej niż o siebie. Postanowiła, że zrobi wszystko, by nie pozwolić, aby stała się im krzywda. Mercury obserwował jej twarz, na której emocje zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia, której potrzebowała, by przyswoić nieprzyjemne informacje, zaproponował:

— Jak w święta pojedziesz do domu, to przyjadę do ciebie i rzucimy na twój dom kilka zaklęć ochronnych.

— To na pewno się przyda, dziękuję. Tylko skąd będziesz wiedział, gdzie mieszkam? — zapytała z powątpiewaniem, na co wzruszył ramionami z niewinnym uśmiechem.

— Będę czekał na ciebie na King's Cross. — Pokiwała głową, nadal nie do końca usatysfakcjonowana jego odpowiedzią. — Potem rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie namierzające i aportuję się u ciebie w domu, kiedy już tam będziesz.

— No dobrze, to niezły plan.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstał, wyciągając do niej dłoń.

— Chodź, pójdziemy do księgarni i znajdziemy dla ciebie jakąś książkę z zaklęciami ochronnymi. — Podeszli do kasy, aby uregulować rachunek, po czym wyszli z pubu. — Może nawet dopisze nam szczęście i znajdziemy tutaj coś o ochronie dużych obiektów, a jeśli nie to zajrzę na Pokątną — obiecał.

— Mogę też poszukać czegoś odpowiedniego, w hogwarckiej bibliotece — zaproponowała, czekając z niecierpliwością na szykujące się poszukiwania.

Dojście do księgarni zajęło im niecałe pięć minut. Bez słowa udali się do działu Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Petunia przyglądała się, jak Mercury ze skupieniem przeszukuje kolejne półki w poszukiwaniu czegoś odpowiedniego. Kiedy tak stał w ciszy pomiędzy książkami, wydał jej się zupełnie inną osobą. Spodobało jej się, co wtedy w nim zobaczyła. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i wróciła do swoich poszukiwań, nieświadoma, że Mercury spojrzał na nią zaraz po tym, jak skupiła uwagę na książkach i również lekko się uśmiechnął. Korzystała z okazji i również dokładnie przeglądała półki. Zastanawiała się przy okazji, czy za zarobione w te wakacje pieniądze będzie mogła kupić więcej niż dwie książki.

Po dłuższej chwili poszukiwań Mercury podał jej nieduży wolumin o tytule „Zaskocz swojego wroga: rzadkie klątwy i uroki".

— Co myślisz o tym?

Przejrzała tom pobieżnie, zerkając do przedmowy. Jej uwagę przyciągnęło jedno zdanie. „W tej książce znajdziesz również skuteczne przeciwzaklęcia, możliwe do rzucenia niewerbalnie, które pomogą ci wrócić do walki".

— Potrafisz wyszukać ciekawe rzeczy, to trzeba ci przyznać — stwierdziła z uznaniem i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Zdecydowała, że kupi zaproponowaną przez przyjaciela książkę. — Wezmę ją. Myślisz, że powinnam pokazać ją Lilce, by i ona zapoznała się z tymi klątwami albo przynajmniej przeciwzaklęciami?

— To zależy od ciebie, chociaż ja na twoim miejscu jeszcze nic bym jej nie mówił. Gdy wpadnę do was w święta, trochę trzeba będzie jej wyjaśnić, ale po co już teraz ją niepokoić?

— Może masz rację — przyznała niechętnie, nie czując się dobrze z faktem, że będzie musiała ukrywać coś przed Lily. — Sama muszę to wszystko dobrze przemyśleć. Wiesz, boję się, że rodzice nie pozwolą nam kontynuować nauki, jak dowiedzą się o wszystkim — zwierzyła mu się cichym głosem, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt żałośnie.

— Zostaw to mnie. — Mrugnął do niej. — Powiem im, że to standardowe zabezpieczenia domów, w których mieszkają czarodzieje. Potrafię być przekonujący, kiedy chcę.

— Jasne — prychnęła, przewracając oczami. Jego przechwałki odniosły zamierzony skutek, bo uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. Jednak szybko spoważniała. — Nawet gdybyś był dziesięć razy bardziej przekonujący, to oni i tak ci nie uwierzą. Moi rodzice mogą nie rozumieć większości kwestii związanych z magią, ale nie są głupi. Domyślą się, że coś jest na rzeczy i zaczną pytać. Będą chcieli wiedzieć, dlaczego nie rzucono podobnych zaklęć wcześniej, skoro było wiadome, że w domu mieszkają dwie czarownice. Jak wytłumaczysz im, że nikt tego nie wie, dopóki pióro nie zaadresuje listu? Nie uwierzą w to. Pomyślą, że próbujemy ich oszukać. Chyba lepiej od razu im to wyjaśnić i zmierzyć się z ich reakcją.

— Wiem, mojemu ojcu też nie podoba się ta sytuacja. Matka powiedziała, że nigdy nie dołączy do jakiegoś szaleńca, o którym nikt nie słyszał, zanim nie zaczął terroryzować świata, ale nie zamierza angażować się w wojnę — zakończył.

— Przestań — syknęła na niego. — Przecież nie pozwoliłaby, żeby ktoś skrzywdził waszą rodzinę. I kiedy będzie trzeba, obroni twojego ojca i rodzeństwo.

— Nie mam pojęcia — westchnął z poczuciem winy.

— Mercury — zaczęła, starając się mówić spokojnie — może ten czarnoksiężnik właśnie coś takiego chce osiągnąć: skłócić ze sobą rodziny i nastawić ich członków przeciwko sobie, a potem wykorzystać powstałe zamieszanie do własnych celów?

— Być może masz rację — stwierdził, zły na siebie, że mógł pomyśleć w ten sposób o swojej matce. — Zresztą może to i lepiej, że będzie trzymała się z boku i skupi się na ochronie pozostałych, bo ja jestem w stanie jakoś sobie poradzić.

Petunia uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco i uścisnęła go szybko.

— Chodźmy.

Zgodził się bez słowa. Zapłaciła za wybraną książką i wyszli, rozglądając się wkoło. Ze zdumieniem zauważyli, że ostatni uczniowie wsiadają do powozów. Mercury odprowadził ją do tego, w którym jej koleżanki zajęły dla niej miejsce. Zanim wsiadła chwycił ją za rękę i zatrzymał na moment. Spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. Uśmiechnął się, a potem pochylił w jej kierunku i pocałował ją delikatnie. Zaraz po tym deportował się z cichym trzaskiem, zostawiając oszołomioną i zarumienioną dziewczynę przy powozie.

— Petunia, wsiadaj. — Elizabeth położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu, co pozwoliło jej odrobinę się otrząsnąć.

Droga do Hogwartu minęła im w ciszy. Chociaż dziewczyny bardzo chciały znać szczegóły ich randki, to nie pytały, dając jej czas na przemyślenie sytuacji.

_25 listopada 1973_

Lily i Petunia pisały w bibliotece eseje z eliksirów. Obydwie siedziały w ciszy przerywanej jedynie skrobaniem orlich piór po pergaminie. Pierwsza odezwała się Lily.

— Niedługo McGonagall chyba będzie robiła listę osób, które zostają w szkole na święta, prawda?

Petunia podniosła wzrok znad eseju o leczniczych właściwościach mięty.

— Prawdopodobnie tak — odparła z namysłem. — Dobrze, że mi o tym przypomniałaś, bo muszę się na nią wpisać.

— Jak to?

— Za kilka miesięcy piszę SUM-y, chcę się dobrze przygotować, wiesz przecież. A w szkole będę miała odpowiednie warunki do nauki.

— W domu będzie nudno bez ciebie, Tuniu — zamarudziła Lily.

— Tutaj bez ciebie też, ale któraś z nas musi pojechać do domu, żeby uspokoić rodziców i upewnić ich, że z nami wszystko w porządku.

— Wiem, najgorszej będzie za dwa lata, jak obydwie zostaniemy w szkole. Może już teraz powinnam ich o tym uprzedzić? — rzuciła Lily.

— Spędzasz za dużo czasu z Huncwotami, Lilka — skomentowała Petunia.

— Nie są tacy najgorsi, kiedy akurat nie robią nikomu paskudnych żartów. Remus jest w porządku i można z nim pogadać na poważne tematy. Black i Potter to wkurzający idioci. I raczej szybko się to nie zmieni. Uprzedzając twoje pytanie: ani oni, ani moje podejście do nich. — Wzruszyła ramionami, nie mając ochoty na kontynuowanie tematu. — Pisałaś już do rodziców?

— Tak, wysłałam Atenę wczoraj wieczorem. Jeszcze nie przyszła odpowiedź.

— Może nie mieli czasu odpisać, albo Atena poleciała na polowanie — stwierdziła Lily, wzruszając ramionami.

W milczeniu wróciły do pracy nad swoimi wypracowaniami.

_9 lipca 1975_

Osiemnastoletnia Petunia doszła do wniosku, że to chyba najgorszy dzień w jej życiu, a ten nawet się nie skończył. Czekało ją jeszcze przesłuchanie w ministerstwie, najprawdopodobniej pod Veritaserum. Westchnęła ciężko. Ledwie skończyła szkołę, a już marzyła, żeby wrócić w bezpieczne mury Hogwartu. Miała wrażenie, że tam, mimo trwającej w czarodziejskim świecie wojny, wszystko było znacznie prostsze.

Jak dotąd jedynym pozytywnym akcentem dzisiejszego dnia były wyniki jej końcowych egzaminów, które otrzymała rano. Tak jak się spodziewała, średnio poszły jej numerologia, wróżbiarstwo i runy. Dostała z nich tylko Zadowalający. Najlepiej zaliczyła obronę, zaklęcia, zaawansowaną transmutację oraz mugoloznawstwo — otrzymała Wybitne. W przypadku ostatniego przedmiotu, podejście do egzaminu było tylko formalnością i sposobem na dokuczenie czystokrwistym. Pozostałe przedmioty pozaliczała na Powyżej Oczekiwań, więc była naprawdę zadowolona.

Lily zakończyła piąty rok z samymi wybitnymi na koncie, tak jak ona dwa lata wcześniej, więc to był powód do radości. Niestety nie trwała ona zbyt długo, bo jeszcze zanim usiadły z rodzicami do śniadania, przełamano zaklęcia ochronne nałożone na ich dom, przez Mercury'ego.

Lily i Petunia natychmiast chwyciły za różdżki, z którymi nie rozstawały się nawet podczas snu. Zanim śmierciożercy wdarli się do ich domu, wymieniły długie, pełne przerażenia i determinacji spojrzenie.

— Zabezpieczaj tyły — rzuciła tylko Petunia, stając przed ojcem, gdy w tym samym czasie Lily osłoniła matkę, zatrzymując się krok za nią i przesuwając się trochę w bok. — Mamo, tato stańcie bliżej siebie. Zróbcie unik, jeśli zobaczycie, że w waszym kierunku leci jakikolwiek promień światła. Ja i Lilka postaramy się do tego nie dopuścić, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo — poinstruowała skamieniałych z przerażenia rodziców.

Zrobili to, o co ich poprosiła moment przed tym, jak drzwi wyleciały w powietrze razem z zawiasami, wyrzucone celną Bombardą. Siostry Evans natychmiast wycelowały i krzyknęły:

— Drętwota!

— Petrificus totalus!

Pech chciał, że wycelowały w tego samego śmierciożercę. W następnej chwili Lily rzuciła potężne Protego Maxima, dając Petunii ułamek sekundy, by mogła wypowiedzieć kolejną inkantację. Miały dobrze opracowany system walki, więc wszystko poszło tak, jak powinno.

— Expecto Patrononum! — Z jej różdżki wyleciał sporych rozmiarów orzeł i wyruszył z prośbą o wsparcie do Mercury'ego.

Petunia z satysfakcją usłyszała, jak jeden z napastników zaklął szpetnie. Kątem oka spojrzała na rodziców kucających pod ścianą. Przytulali się do siebie, bladzi ze strachu. Zanim wróciła do walki, zauważyła, że ojciec starał się osłonić mamę.

— Diffindo. — Zaklęcie dotarło do celu i zostawiło głębokie cięcie na nadgarstku przeciwnika, powodując, że wypuścił różdżkę i zawył z bólu.

Potraktowała go Drętwotą, ale uchylił się w ostatniej sekundzie, a potem osłoniła Lilkę, która pojedynkowała się z kolejnym zakapturzonym mężczyzną i nie miała szansy zauważyć lecącego przekleństwa. Tarcza odbiła zaklęcie w stronę rzucającego, a Lily wykorzystała moment i wycelowała pomiędzy dwoje śmierciożerców zaklęciem Expulso, odrzucając ich na ścianę. Dzięki temu zyskały kilka sekund. Zaraz potem zaczęła przeraźliwie krzyczeć, trafiona Cruciatusem przez mężczyznę, który mierzył do niej wcześniej. Trzymał różdżkę w drugiej dłoni. Petunia zaklęła cicho, w myślach wypominając sobie głupotę.

Działając instynktownie, wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń i w myślach wypowiedziała Expelliarmus. Równocześnie rzuciła werbalne Protego, nim lecąca z innej strony klątwa zdążyła ją trafić. Różdżka mężczyzny wylądowała w jej wyciągniętej dłoni. Lily została uwolniona spod zaklęcia torturującego i zaczęła ciężko oddychać. Wycieńczona, cofnęła się pod ścianę, jakimś cudem wciąż trzymając różdżkę w dłoni. Pokręciła przepraszająco głową i otoczyła siebie i rodziców tylko delikatną tarczą. Petunia wiedziała, że została sama i długo sobie nie poradzi, bo kiedy była zajęta, reszta napastników zdążyła się pozbierać i odczarować unieruchomionego towarzysza. Krzyknęła, gdy poczuła na sobie skutki Cruciatusa rzuconego z całą mocą. Ból był obezwładniający. Upadła na kolana. Za plecami usłyszała, jak Lily z desperacją krzyczy "Expelliarmus". Napastnik zdołał utrzymać różdżkę, ale klątwa została chwilowo przerwana. Mogła wreszcie złapać oddech, lecz jej ciało nadal mocno drżało i nie potrafiła dokładnie wycelować.

Spanikowała, kiedy zorientowała się, że ją otoczyli. Z lekcji profesora Flitwicka pamiętała, że nie może na to pozwolić, więc starała się unieruchamiać ich po kolei, ale było ich zbyt wielu. Poza tym byli lepiej przygotowani do walki. Robiła, co mogła, ale jej energia zaczęła się wyczerpywać, a ruchy zwalniać. Nie była wystarczająco szybka, aby powstrzymać lecące w kierunku jej rodziców przekleństwo. Pan Evans oberwał i stracił przytomność. Siedząca za Petunią, Lily zdołała rzucić kilka zaklęć, których nauczyły się z jednej z książek, ale śmierciożercy nadal mieli znaczną przewagę liczebną. Jeden z nich osłabił jej tarczę, a potem została trafiona jakąś klątwą.

W następnej chwili Petunia usłyszała kilka trzasków aportacji. Zanim straciła przytomność, pomyślała tylko: Mam nadzieję, że to nie są kolejni śmierciożercy.

Gdy się ocknęła, było już po walce. Z trudem stanęła na nogi, a Lily podbiegła i przytuliła się do niej z płaczem, nie przejmując się obecnymi w pomieszczeniu osobami. Roztrzęsionym głosem zaczęła relacjonować, co się stało:

— Tuniu, tak bardzo się bałam, że nie żyjesz, kiedy upadłaś. Mercury nie pozwolił mi do ciebie podejść, ale sam prawie to zrobił. Rodziców zabrano do Świętego Munga. Tata był nieprzytomny, a mama była w szoku. Powiedzieli, że podadzą jej eliksiry uspokajające. Tata powinien dojść do siebie za kilka dni. Oberwał klątwą, która łamie kości. Możemy ich później odwiedzić. Będą chcieli ich przesłuchać, nas zresztą też. Tak bardzo się boję.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Lilka — mówiła cichym głosem, głaszcząc ją po plecach. — Uspokój się, musimy być silne i wierzyć, że wszystko się ułoży. Spokojnie, oddychaj głęboko.

Podniosła wzrok, wciąż nie przestając mówić i rozejrzała się wokół. Pierwszą osobą, którą dostrzegła, był jej narzeczony, Mercury Wilson. Ruszył w jej kierunku. Próbował robić dobrą minę do złej gry, ale Petunia zauważyła, że jego twarz była bardzo blada. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się kilkoro ludzi, a w kącie siedzieli związani i pozbawieni różdżek śmierciożercy. Rzucali jej wściekłe spojrzenia.

Madame Pomfrey podała jej fiolkę z jasnoniebieskim eliksirem, informując, że złagodzi skutki Cruciatusa. Petunia przyjęła ją z wdzięcznością i natychmiast poczuła się nieco lepiej, chociaż nadal była wyczerpana.

Następnie, wciąż starając się uspokoić Lily, pozwoliła jednemu z aurorów aportować je do ministerstwa, wprost do sali przesłuchań. Zgodziła się zażyć Veritaserum pod warunkiem, że Lily będzie zeznawać bez niego. Mercury protokołował przesłuchanie, więc czuła się trochę pewniej, bo wiedziała, że nie pozwoli, by zadawano jej niepotrzebne pytania. Kiedy podano jej antidotum, zauważyła, że jej narzeczony szybkim ruchem różdżki zrobił kopię protokołu i schował ją do kieszeni szaty. Zastanawiała się, komu ją przekaże. Doszła do wniosku, że pewnie przywódcy Zakonu Feniksa, o którym jak dotąd wiedziała jedynie tyle, że istnieje. Chciałaby wiedzieć więcej, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że to niebezpieczne.

Wypuszczono ją i razem z Lily mogła wreszcie pójść zobaczyć co z rodzicami. Wyglądali w miarę dobrze. Rozmawiali dłuższą chwilę, a potem w sali pojawił się Mercury i poprosił ją na stronę.

— Zakon Feniksa chce się z tobą teraz zobaczyć, Petunio — oznajmił cicho. Widząc jej wahanie, zapewnił: — Lily może tutaj zostać przez jakiś czas. Szpital jest chyba lepiej chroniony niż ministerstwo. Później zabierzemy ją do domu.

— Dobrze, powiem rodzicom i możemy iść. — Odwróciła się i powiedziała: — Ja i Mercury mamy pewną sprawę do załatwienia. Wrócę najszybciej, jak się da. — Widząc, że kiwnęli głowami, chwyciła łańcuszek z feniksem, który jej narzeczony właśnie zdjął z szyi, domyślając się, że to świstoklik do kwatery Zakonu.

Po krótkiej chwili byli na miejscu. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się około dwudziestu osób, w tym kilku uczniów z Hogwartu, których kojarzyła ze starszych roczników. Skinęła im głową w powitaniu i spojrzała na profesora Dumbledore'a, uznając, że to on jest przywódcą. Jej przypuszczenia szybko potwierdził Mercury.

Dyrektor poprosił ją o pokazanie mu wspomnienia z dzisiejszego dnia, co zrobiła bez najmniejszego wahania, bo ufała mężczyźnie.

— Ty i Lily bardzo dobrze się spisałyście. Chciałbym, żebyś dołączyła do naszej organizacji i pomogła walczyć ze śmierciożercami. Oczywiście, jeżeli zechcesz z nami współpracować.

— Jak najbardziej. Chcę chronić swoją rodzinę — powiedziała z determinacją, patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy, które zamigotały, gdy się zgodziła.

— Lily i wasi rodzice nie powinni o tym wiedzieć — zastrzegł.

— To zrozumiałe. Zresztą oni mają już na dzisiaj dość wrażeń — westchnęła cicho.

Następnie dostała od profesora łańcuszek z feniksem, identyczny, jak ten, który stale nosił Mercury i wyjaśniono jej, w jaki sposób działa oraz jak można się za jego pomocą kontaktować z resztą Zakonu lub jego poszczególnymi członkami. Dyrektor poinformował ją o częstotliwości spotkań i dodał jej magiczną sygnaturę do barier. Na tym zabranie się zakończyło.

W ciągu następnej godziny z pomocą Mercury'ego ponownie rzuciła zaklęcia ochronne na dom. Następnie Mercury odprowadził ją z powrotem do szpitala, skąd zabrała Lily, obiecując wcześniej rodzicom, że wrócą z samego rana. Dodała Lily do osłon, po czym zjadły lekką kolację i Petunia mogła wreszcie odpocząć po tym koszmarnym dniu, zdając sobie sprawę, że zapewne był pierwszym z wielu takich.


End file.
